


Nearly

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Heart Eyes Barry, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: prompt: "you nearly died" kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr, prompted by anonymous.

Barry slowly blinks his eyes open, his vision blurred a bit as he sees the familiar figures of Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Iris looming over him. They let out relieved sighs and it makes Barry guilty for worrying them. 

“What’d I miss?” he asks, his voice hoarse as he lifts himself up on his elbows. Caitlin and Iris roll their eyes and Cisco is grinning at him.   


That’s when someone else is suddenly rushing to his side, wrapping their arms tight around him. “You bloody idiot,” the other mumbles and Barry can immediately recognize that annoying accent anywhere. 

“Julian…?” Barry says, confused as to why the other man has him in a rather tight grip. They’ve been getting along lately, but he had no idea they’re now up to affectionate hugs. “Wh-what are you…” 

Julian lets out a huff, staring into Barry’s eyes for a long moment. Have Julian’s eyes always been this pretty? Barry wonders to himself, feeling a flutter in his chest. And then–

Suddenly Julian has his lips against Barry’s, soft and gentle but urgent. _Oh_ , okay…this is happening now. But it’s…actually pretty nice and he doesn’t even care that there are several other people in the room.

“Don’t you scare me like that again, Allen,” Julian says, finally pulling away a bit just to playfully punch Barry in the shoulder. “How stupid are you, honestly? You nearly died!” 

Barry’s face is flushed, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face, which apparently only makes Julian seem more frustrated. 

“You had me worried sick,” he continues, and at this point, it’s just the two of them in the room. “We go after a bloody metahuman, I turn around–and you’re not there and suddenly I find you unconscious! What, did you think you could take that thing down on your own? Honestly, how can you be so–”

“Julian.” Barry’s voice is still hoarse but his tone is firm, his smile never fading. 

And Julian does stop rambling, biting onto his bottom lip as the tips of his ears go pink. “What is it, Allen?”

“…Kiss me again.”   


Julian hesitantly obeys, leaning back in for another kiss. Maybe Barry would have to “nearly die” more often now if he could have this.


End file.
